planarcofandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction Spells
Destruction spells contains mostly damage dealing spells. BATTLE: Tier I: * Acid Arrow. Earth/Destruction, 8 mana. Target enemy unit takes 4d4 acid damage every turn for two turns. Cannot be recast on the same unit until it wears off. Reflex saving throw DC 12 for half damage (including damage over time). * Flame Arrow. Fire/Destruction, 6 mana. Does 8d4 fire damage to single enemy unit (Reflex saving throw DC 12 for half). * Static Charge. Air/Destruction, 10 mana. -2 to-hit rolls if target fails Fortitude saving throw at DC 11. * Bloodletting. Death/Destruction, 5 mana. Target receives 6d3 damage each turn for 3 turns (Fortitude saving throw DC 11 negates). * Disrupt Undead. Life/Destruction, 5 mana. Target: Undead only. Target receives 6d8 positive energy damage. Reflex saving throw DC 14 for half damage. * Ice Bolt, Water/Destruction. 6 mana. Target receives 6d6 cold damage (Reflex saving throw DC 12 for half). Tier II: * Disrupt Wall. Earth/Destruction, 10 mana. Target wall section takes 6d6 bludgeoning damage. * Lightning Strike. Air/Destruction, 10 mana. Target receives 6d4 electric damage (Reflex saving throw DC 12 for half). Target receives -1 penalty to Reflex saving throws. * Blistering Radiance. Life/Destruction, 12 mana. Deals 4d8 damage. Target enemy unit can not use ranged attacks, and gets -4 modifier in melee to hit rolls. Reflex saving throw DC 14 for half damage. Tier III: * Tremors. Earth/Destruction, 25 mana. All units on battlefield have -1 to AC, movement and hit chance, unless they are flying. Reflex saving throw DC 14 negates this effect. * Fireball. Fire/Destruction, 25 mana. Does 6d6 fire damage to all units in a 3x3 square around chosen unit. Reflex saving throw DC 14 for half damage. * Thunderclap. Air/Destruction, 12 mana. -5 AC. -5 to-hit (Fortitude saving throw DC 13 negates). * Spit Bile. Death/Destruction, 10 mana. Target enemy unit receives 8d8 negative energy damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 13 for half). * Shooting Stars. Life/Destruction, 10 mana. 4d10 damage. Successful Reflex saving throw DC 16 for half damage. * Arctic Chill, Water/Destruction. 15 mana. All units on the battlefield receive 4d6 cold damage and receive x0.5 modifier to movement points for 4 turns. Tier IV: * Vortex. Air/Destruction, 25 mana. Summons vortex that moves randomly on the battlefield. Each unit it passes receives 12d6 bludgeoning damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 14 for half), and gets pushed back 1 tile. * Wrack. Death/Destruction. 35 mana. Target living unit receives 2d4 dark energy damage each turn (Will saving throw DV 14 negates) for the rest of combat. * Exorcism. Life/Destruction, 15 mana. Dispels an enchantment. * Dehydrate, Water/Destruction. 20 mana. All units in 3x3 area receive 4d8 damage and suffer -2 to Fortitude saving throw. Fortitude saving throw DC 15 is supposed to negate this. Tier V: * Cloud of Flies. Earth/Destruction, 20 mana. Target enemy unit takes 12d6 piercing damage and has their hit chance reduced by -3 for three turns. Note: spell may still be bugged (and spell is bugs) * Flame Strike. Fire/Destruction, 15 mana. Does 8d10 fire damage to single enemy unit. Refex saving throw DC 16 for half damage. * Chain Lightning. Air/Destruction, 40 mana. Target receives 5d20 electric energy damage. Jumps to nearest unit dealing 1 less die of damage. Reflex saving throw DC 15 for half damage. * Flay. Death/Destruction, 20 mana. Deals 10d6 slashing damage (Fortitude saving throw DV 15 for half). Creates Skeleton if it kills the target. * Holy Smite. Life/Destruction, 25 mana. Area: 5x5 fields. Undead in affected area unit take 6d6 positive energy damage. Living in affected area must roll Fortitude saving throw DC 18 or be blinded (can not make ranged attecks, -4 to hit for melee attacks) for 3 turns. * Lower Resistance, Water/Destruction. 20 mana. Lowers target enemy unit's spell resistance by 5. Tier VI: * Shatter. Earth/Destruction, 15 mana. Target enemy unit has damage and hit chance reduced by -7. * Doom Bolt. Fire/Destruction, 35 mana. Does 60 arcane damage to single enemy unit, cannot be saved against. * Sunburst. Life/Destruction, 30 mana. Units in 3x3 fields area get 4d4 damage. Reflex saving throw DC 19 for half. * Ice Storm, Water/Destruction. 40 mana. Description: deals 4d6 cold damage in 3x3 area for 2 turns (Fortitude saving throw DC 17 for ?). This description is not accurate as the spell deals cold damage and bludgeoning damage. Tier VII: * Sandstorm. Earth/Destruction, 50 mana. All units on battlefield reduce hit chance by -3, and ranged attacks are disabled. Fortitude saving throw DC 18 negates. * Incinerating Cloud. Fire/Destruction, 60 mana. Does 6d10 fire damage to a 5x5 area around one tile, cloud sticks around for one turn more. Reflex saving throw DC 18 for half damage. * Call Lightning. Air/Destruction, 40 mana. Each turn this spell will deal 10d6 electric damage to random unit on the battlefield. Reflex saving throw DC 17 for half damage * Holy Word. Life/Destruction, 50 mana. All enemy undead on battlefield receive 8d10 positive energy damage. Successful Fortitude saving throw DC 20 for half damage. Tier VIII: * Death Spell. Death/Destruction, 70 mana. All Living units on the battlefield must succeed Fortitude saving throw at DC 18 or die. Tier IX: *Conflagration of Doom Destruction. 80 mana. Deals 3d6 fire, 3d6 acid, 3d6 electric, 3d6 magic, 3d6 cold damage (Reflex saving throw DC 20 for half) to units in 3x3 area with target unit in the middle. * Desctiption mentions only fire component of damage. But it deals 5 types of damage so this is description error. GLOBAL: Tier II: * Arson. Fire/Destruction, 100 mana, destroys a random building in enemy city. * Black Ice. Death/Destruction, 30 mana. Turns plains, swamp or forest into tundra. * Cold Pulse, Water/Destruction. 35 mana. All units in target army receive 4d6 cold damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 13 for half). *This spell can target armies in a city. It will then damage normal armies, but will not affect militia at all. Tier IV: * Sabotage. Earth/Destruction, 80 mana. Resets production of target enemy city. * Fire Storm. Fire/Destruction, 70 mana. 8d6 fire damage to all units in target enemy army. Each unit which succeeds at Reflex saving throw DC 15 will receive half damage. Tier VI: * Savage Weather. Air/Destruction, 250 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Each building in target enemy city has 1% chance to be destroyed each turn. * Warp Node. Death/Destruction, 150 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target node grants -5 power and is unaffected by additional modifiers. Tier VII: * Call the Void. Death/Destruction, 500 mana. Kills 50% of city population. Damage 10d10 negative damage. * Eye of Entropy. Death/Augmentation, 225 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Unit gets gaze attack in addition to melee attack. Oponent must succeed Will saving throw at unknown DC or die. There seems to be a bug - combat version displays as Tier VI. * Shackles of Ice, Water/Destruction. 450 mana, 0 mana upkeep. Units in target army can not move until they pass Fortitude saving throw at DC 18. Tier VIII: * Earthquake. Earth/Destruction, 700 mana. Every building in every city on target plane has 1% chance of being destroyed, all units in cities on target plane take 12d10 bludgeoning damage. Reflex saving throw DC 19 for half damage. * Meteor Storm. Fire/Destruction, 1000 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Every building in enemy cities on target plane has 1% chance of being destroyed every turn, every unit (including friendly ones) not in a city take 3d6 fire damage at the end of every turn. Successful Reflex saving throw DC 19 will reduce damage by half. * Shatter Enchantments. Life/Destruction, 400 mana. Attempts to dispell all enchantments on target plane with 0.5x mana modifier. * Maelstrom, Water/Destruction. 750 mana. All units in armies in 3x3 area receive 15d8 cold damage (Reflex saving throw DC 19 for half).